piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1998 Corrosion Seal 400
ONLY RUBY AND WIN95 CAN EDIT!!! The 1998 Corrosion Seal 400 was the final race of the 1998 Piston Cup Australia season taking place at MSOTS Australia. This is the most historic MSOTS Australia race EVER and the most historic race of the whole 1990's decade in Piston Cup Australia. So historic even Pinkie and Spike, The King and RUBY EASY OAKS saw the crash! The historic thing which happens in this race was that well known racer Percy Diamond crashes. The 48 year old legend had been racing. On lap 131 of the race he was side by side with Matt Gould when the racer behind Matt tried to make a move but he made contact with Matt. This caused Matt to go into Percy Diamond and that sent him airborne and straight into the catch fence. Matt as well as another racer, Leroy Danster, were involved too. The impact was horrible. Percy Diamond crashed in the catch fence a similar way to American racer Ralph Carlow would two years later in the 2000 Brickyard 400 but ten times worse. Most of Percy's exterior was destroyed in the impact and oil and fuel leaked out of him. Somehow he did not catch fire but he was in a coma for two weeks and the crash was ''SO BAD ''that he required a new model (Sherpa Lota GT) because his old frame (1970 Chevy Nova) was damaged beyond repair! and spent two months in hospital. He missed 26 races of the 1999 season and returned in the 27th race. Percy was very lucky not to catch on fire or else he would have died. The crash is considered the 3rd worst in Piston Cup Australia history, the 2nd worst was John Curber Jr.'s fatal crash and the worst was Al Black's fatal crash explosion in 1956. Tyler Loudrev ended up winning the race with Brian Brooks second and part-timer Kenneth Crossbar third. Joel McQueen got 4th. Transcript Percy Diamond's Almost Fatal Crash Larry: OH NO! TROUBLE! MATT GOULD INTO PERCY DIAMOND!!! PERCY DIAMOND IS INTO THE CATCH FENCE AND HARD!!! MATT GOULD AND ONE MORE RACER INVOLVED!!!!!! Bob: OH MY GOD! PERCY IS TORN APART!!!! Larry: WE HAVE TO SEE A REPLAY OF THAT! THAT IS INSANE!! (replay) Bob: So the racer behind Matt tried to make a move but got into Matt. Matt goes into Percy and sents Percy FLYING into the catch fence and just destroying him pretty much. (end of replay) Larry: A horrible sight to see. Much of Percy's exterior is destroyed and you can't see the number 12 on him. The entire left exterior is gone. Doctors have arrived and said Percy is in a coma and is in not good condition. He got sent to the Corrosion Seal Hospital. Bob: Wait there is a hospital named after Corrosion Seal? Larry: Yeah there is! It's near the speedway! That is why! It's mainly for crashed racers and fans who got too sick to attend the race. Racers React to Percy's Crash! (post-race) Junior: Wow, what a crash for Percy Diamond #12 of Octane Gain! We have winner Tyler Loudrev, Brian Brooks, Kenneth Crossbar, Joel McQueen, Matt Gould, Donald Mingo and Gordon Rocks here so racers what do you feel about Percy in a coma? Tyler: Terrible, I never expected the 48 year old legend to end up in a coma! Luckily he wasn't killed instantly, but let's hope he's alive! Brian: Wow, that is a terrible crash. Like Tyler said, I never expected Percy to be in a coma! But the good part is he wasn't instantly dead. I hope he's alive! Kenneth (sad): Worse than Ernie Staley's death! I am not crying like Leroy Zippers three years ago, but it's very sad. Joel: Wow, that is the worst crash I have ever seen. Matt (bawling): I'm so sorry Percy! I'm so so sorry for crashing you. It was a mistake I never wanted to make. I'm so sorry. (bawls harder than Johnny Blamer when he got bullied by Todd in 2005 Homestead 350) Donald: Horrible, just horrible! Gordon (sad): I have never seen anything like that in my god-(Seal Bark) LIFE! EVEN SEAL BARK CENSORS CAN'T RECOVER MY SADNESS! (bawls) Junior: Okay back to you Larry. Larry (sad): Yep, one of my favorite racers and legends is in a coma. Luckily not dead instantly like Comdey's backup in 1972, Al Black in 1956 and Scott Cartin in 1948, but it's still really sad to know Percy is in a coma. Let's hope he wakes up. We'll be right back! (cries a bit) Category:Historic Races